


La Vie en Rose

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, These two are in love, and very sorry, happy valentines day, hc: Akashi has a gramophone and vinyls, pure fluff, that he listens to quite often, there's nothing here but, this is completely last minute but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Their Valentines Day celebrations are simple, yet always unique.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is all so last minute, I apologise.  
> The song featured is La Vie en Rose, as sung by Edith Piaf.

 

"Thank you for making this dinner for me, Tetsuya. It was fantastic." one Akashi Seijuro comments on his lover's gift for him, as he gets up and places a sweet, innocent kiss on the other's cheek.

"Sei-kun...?"

Akashi simply strides across the room, and stands next to the old gramophone, picking up carefully one of the records.

A sweet music fills their home, and Akashi sings for him, a song he does not know, nor he understands.

 

 

_**Des yeu x qui font baisser les miens** _

**_ Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche _ **

_** Voilà le portrait sans retouche ** _

_** De l'homme auquel j'appartiens ** _

 

There's longing and love when Akashi looks at him, singing this unknown song in this unknown language.  


 

_** Quand il me prend dans ses bras ** _

_** Il me parle tout bas ** _

_** Je vois la vie en rose ** _

 

He stands before him now, _when did he manage to be this close?,_ offering his hand for a dance.  


 

**_ Il me dit des mots d'amour _ **

**_ Des mots de tous les jours _ **

**_ Et ça me fait quelque chose _ **

 

"Sei-kun, what is this song?" he asks, and Akashi smiles again.

"It's the song of my love for you."

 

_**Il e st entré dans mon coeur** _

_**Une pa rt de bonheur** _

**_ Dont je connais la cause _ **

 

"Sei-kun, is that French?"

The redhead just nods, and continues singing.

 

**_ C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui _ **

**_ Dans la vie _ **

**_ Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie _ **

 

"You know this song well."

"It reminds me of you and how much I love you."

 

_** Et dès que je l'aperçois ** _

_** Alors je sens en moi ** _

_** Mon coeur qui bat ** _

 

"Sei-kun should stop singing or I might faint."

"Is my singing that bad?"

"On the contrary, I'm forgetting to breathe by how good you sing. You should take responsibility if something happens to me."

Akashi laughs and it's such a pure sound, Kuroko silently swears to treasure it for all eternity.

 

_ "It's him that makes me look at life through a rose-coloured glass!" _


End file.
